


The Passion Festival

by orphan_account



Series: In a Way You Keep Me Going [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Festivals, Kissing, Ninerose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose and The Doctor get into an... Awkward situation.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Series: In a Way You Keep Me Going [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662796
Kudos: 15





	The Passion Festival

> _"I hate you. Did I ever mention that?"_ Rose whispered into The Doctor's ear, she was on his lap, surrounded by 100's aliens. Truth be told, it could be worse. See, how they ended up here is a long story of alien customs and The Doctor's naivety. 

The two started their adventures like any other day, Rose throwing on, a little pink dress and denim jacket, it was a summer planet, well that and too much mascara but shes from the early 2000's so we'll make allowances for it. And the doctor wearing exactly the same outfit as every other day, honestly surprised the man never smelled bad. They decided on some random little festival on some random little planet and planted themselves down at the closest market place. They held hands and walked around for about an hour before getting some food and inevitably making friends with the natives, nice people really, a bit purple and angular but nice hair. They were friendly and they of course lied about where and when they came from. So when the usual questions of what are you two to each other arose, instead of saying they were father and daughter, or Rose The Doctor's ward, he opted for girlfriend as that seemed appropriate to the group. Neither really thought about it much, they seemed to have a romance centered culture, not unlike Earth in Rose's time, just a little bit more extreme. Couples were expected to be pleasant to each other constantly in public, as if the honeymoon phase never wore off. Neither minded, they wouldn't have to kiss or consummate anything by the looks of it, just flirt and hold hands, general closeness, nothing they weren't accustomed to with one another. The festival seemed to be a kind of Valentine's Day-Easter mix and Rose seemed delighted by all the treats and colours. On this planet the pairs were not uncommonly same-gendered, he actually noticed that lesbian couples seemed most prevalent, Rose didn't seem to notice at all, too wrapped up in her lovey-dovey sugar filled haze. By the time it got dark and there were things like silent fireworks lighting up the sky in sheets. They were all sitting on the ground in the laps of their respective partners, the bigger partner making the seat and whoever was smaller sitting. Rose looked a little panicked, but The Doctor just shrugged and motioned for her to sit before everyone else sat down. They held each other comfortably and watched the sky. Both really enjoying their night. Rose was actually nearly asleep before her and The Doctor noticed it, Oh fuck. Everybody around them seemed to be starting to make slow jerky movements and make out quite passionately. Both of them went stock still and just stared, taken aback, nothing else at this festival seemed remotely sexual, they had actually began to think the race prudent. They were getting odd looks from the couples who were seemingly competent enough to notice their lack of 'passion'. Rose watched as the realization hit him. He explained that this was the **_'Passion Festival'_** of Jaandaer. The 'fireworks' had been aphrodisiacs, that had immediately worried Rose but he further explained that it really only worked on the Jaandaer's bodies. He had't figured it out earlier because nothing really stuck out as worrying to him, though he did apologize for being an idiot and getting them into this. He thought they might leave them alone and out of this if they looked like they were 'doing something', apparently he had insulted Rose when he asked her if she knew what they were doing and if she was, 'of age'. That's where the "I hate you' bit came in and now you're caught up, we'll resume.

> He placed his hands on her hips and just told her to _"Relax, we have to look like this is natural to us. Like you love me. Look, just pretend I'm Ricky and move around a bit, we'll kiss and then get off this planet and never speak of it again, sound good?"_
> 
> She nodded and took a deep breath, he really felt bad. Obviously, he felt bad for this, it was kind of his fault and he never liked to make Rose uncomfortable, he'd leave with her right now if he wasn't sure it'd cause a huge scene. _"Look we're adults, this is fine."_ She smiled at him, it was incredibly forced. Oh God, Rose hated this. The Doctor didn't have bodily reactions due to close proximity and friction like a human, he had it easy. It didn't help that He apparently thought she mightn't know what sex was or that she was a child or un-developed. She was 19, he had to know that was an adult. A sexual adult, she thought she was very sexy, but tried not to take offence. They were a different species, it wasn't personal.
> 
> The Doctor usually had no problem with this. Time Lords could control their bodily reaction, an asexual race for thousands of years. But in the last couple regeneration's, well, things had started to change a bit, maybe he was getting old, but it was harder to do now. Maybe she'd be flattered. _"Yeah. I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?"_ He whispered and she shivered, he tried not to think about it. She nodded and he pressed his mouth to hers chastely. He definitely felt like a dirty old man, even with this regeneration he was pretty sure he looked old enough to be her dad. He is glad now that he didn't say that they were father and daughter, that could've put Rose in more danger, a stranger might've done this to her and that made his blood boil in a way he didn't want to analyse right now. He can't say he'd never imagined kissing her, quite frankly he did it too often, this wasn't much of a kiss but he felt guilty already.

Rose was conflicted in just laying back and enjoying it and actively not enjoying it. She'd always thought him a bit sexy, in an older man way. She blamed it on daddy issues. But she'd never really thought about this outside of their friendly flirting. Now here they were kissing on the yellow grass of an alien planet at some weird alien orgy, Rose's life was absurd. She put her hands around his jaw and head, scooting closer to deepen their kiss, they'd have to keep up with the competition, some of the other's had started getting naked but that was a bit much for her. The Doctor kept his hands in safe places and they just moved back and forth as if they were grinding but it was more of a sway.

He'd been worried she'd just sit there and he'd have to do all the work but he should've known that that was not like his Rose. She opened her mouth to him and her took it as an invitation and started to lick his way in to mix with her, Christ human's were so warm. He's been with humans before, he was very old and spent a lot of time in Earth. But there was something special about Rose. He had to consciously remind himself that this was all for show, it wasn't real, but part of him said to make the most of it. Most of him was guilty though, it always was. For once that didn't stop him turning her head and nipping her lip. She made a noise in surprise and for a moment he wanted to push her on the ground and have his way. He was starting to get hard and he really needed to calm down and remember what this was.

She was breathing heavy now, why did he have to be such a good kisser, this kiss has honestly been more satisfying than most sex she's had. Surely he knew what he was doing, did people kiss their mates like this, she'd kissed Shareen at the pub and a couple other times out of friendship and it had never felt like this. Maybe it was because The Doctor was a man. Still, she'd have to retaliate. She ground down on him properly and scratched at his neck. He groaned and she felt triumphant, like this was a game now. She wasn't expecting him to grab her ass and move against her, she moaned and he moved his mouth to her neck. He was hard, she could feel. Maybe he wasn't as unaffected and superior as he claimed. She let him mouth at her neck and he was definitely leaving a mark, even though everyone else was being as loud as they wanted, she felt the need to stay quiet. 

The Doctor was honestly, well and truly fucked. He was getting out of hand, this was for show but he was sucking and biting at Rose's neck, he needed to think. It'd just been so long and she was right there, moaning on top of him and grinding down for more. Yeah, he was doomed. He scraped his nails down her back and lifted her skirt up to touch her ass through her underwear. She gasped and jerked, spurring him on to knead it and pull at her waist. 

Rose was a little bit in shock but not in a position to argue, she just got rougher with pulling and scraping at him, yanking at his jacket. She was kind of loving this it'd been too long and he wasn't bad, she was almost willing to let this go further but when he grabbed for her underwear she slapped his hand away with a laugh. They were trapped in a frenzy of wandering hands and biting at each other's lips and necks, they almost didn't hear the bell go off to apparently signal everybody to stop. It was like the trance was gone, they only stared and breathed heavily at each other as the others put their clothes back on. Both blushing and obviously embarrassed at how carried away they'd gotten. Standing up and walking back to the TARDIS proved itself an awkward experience, they reached the doors hand in hand, once inside they made their hushed excuses and went their separate directions to.. deal with business...

And that's how The Doctor and Rose got themselves into another untold adventure.


End file.
